New Hermione
by rebeccaquamarine
Summary: For those who recognize the name of this story I'm a friend of the original author and she asked me to take over. there will be some supernatural characters as well I own nothing all rights go to respectful owners please r & r will probably become M for later chapters
1. Chapter 0

Prolog

Dear Mione I know we haven't talked since Christmas but your father and I need to see you about something important. What your father and I have to say cannot be said in a letter, we are also writing to headmistress McGonagall to tell her of this sudden leave of absents that you will need to take know this neither your father or I are in any kind of danger all that you need is in the package that came with this letter, but don't open it until you're on your way home.

Love with all my heart,

Your mother Jean Granger.

Hermione read and reread the letter in her hands she couldn't understand why her parents thought so urgent that she come home if they were not in danger then why did they need her home so badly. Hermione decided she would respond to the letter and see the headmistress in the morning right now what she needed was to study.

(McGonagall's letter)

Dear McGonagall, as your friend I ask a favor of you if you're reading this letter then Dan and I have now come completely out of hiding and Hermione will soon be asking questions that only her father and I know the answers too and so I ask that you send her home as soon as possible. Minerva it is of great importance that no one else hears of this. As your family we thank you for protecting Hermione from those who would harm her. But it is now time for her to fulfill her destiny.

Love your family

Jean and Dan Granger.

McGonagall ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the Gryffindor common room up to the girls' corridor and in to Hermione's room where she found her still awake studying. "Miss Granger please pack your things and come with me". "Professor what is it is this about my mothers' letter"? "Miss Granger please just do as I ask". "Yes Headmistress." McGonagall waited for Hermione at the door as she watched her pack to leave. "I'm done now Professor". Hermione said as she closed the last suitcase "Good let us go". "Where am I going Professor"? "Well you're going home Hermione". McGonagall answered as the came to the common rooms fireplace. "Oh please tell Harry, Ginny, and Ron where it is I've gone through I'm not sure why I'm going home". "Of course dear be safe". "You to professor." As Hermione disappeared into the fire place with the floo powder she could have sworn she saw tears in McGonagalls' eyes.

"**REALLY ELENA YOU'ER PICKING HIM OVER ME**"! Damon screamed at the basically new born vampire "Please Damon understand I love him". "**ITHOUGHT YOU LOVED ME ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU TOLD ME**?" "I'm soooo sooo sorry but I just don't love you like I love Stefan." "Fine if that's how it is the next time you're almost dying don't expect me to come and save you". Damon sneered "Damon calm down-"No Stefan I'm tired of it first she loves you then she loves me she's as bad as-DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE HER TO KAT!" "WHY NOT SHE'S JUST AS BAD AS HER"! "PLEASE BOYS STOP DAMON I'VE MADE MY CHOICE AND UNLIKE KAT I'M NOT CHANGING MY MIND ….Damon I know that one day you will find true love whether it be this century od next month you will find someone to love you." And with that Damon was left alone.


	2. Chapter 1 i'm home

"Mom Dad I'm home ". "Hermione you got our letter". "Yes wait Dean, Sam is that you". "Hey Hermione". SLAP "It's been eleven years Dean and all you can do is say hey" "whoa Hermione - Alek if you know what's good for you you'll leave this is between me and Hermione". "But Dean - Go Sam". When Sam left Hermione really let lose "you stupid son of a bitch how could you not tell me you were leaving I waited for you really I did I waited and waited at our secret tree and you never showed you stupid, stupid asshole I waited" the entire time Hermione was venting she was punching Dean and crying until finally she stood there with tears in her eyes waiting to hear what excuse the famous Dean Winchester had come up with this time. "Hermione please try and understand you met my father you know what a complete asshole he is when he found out about us he made me leave in fact we left the night before I was supposed to meet you I didn't know we'd left until we were already out of town he moved me and Alek in our sleep." "So that's your excuse the famous Dean Winchester was moved away by his dad huh?" "Hermione please try and understand"? Dean held Hermione as he held her she kept telling him to let her go that she wanted nothing to do with him but he just held on to her until finally she exhausted herself and passed out in his arms. "Where's her room at"? "Second door on the left on the second level of the house". Dan answered. "I'm sorry for her reaction- please Mrs. Granger don't apologize this is all my fault if I had only stayed away this never would have happened but I couldn't stay away from her I just had to see her again I guess I'm just a fool is all." Dean sat by her side all that night and most of the next day finally Hermione opened her eyes to see Dean in a chair by her bed sleeping so trying not to wake him she slowly got up out of bed and made her way down to the living room where she was met with another surprise there was a man sleeping on her couch and he certainly wasn't Sam or her father who was he what was he doing here even though she wanted to ask him these questions she couldn't bring herself to wake him and she couldn't ask her parents because they were gone Hermione thought _GREAT now I'm stuck alone with a man I don't want to see or talk to and a complete stranger could my week get any weirder_. What she didn't know was the answer was yes it could and it would.


	3. Chapter 2 new guy

Damon ran and laid down on the couch as quickly as his vampire speed would allow him when he heard footsteps on the stairs when a girl came into the room he was surprised he thought he was the only at the house at least that what's Dan's letter said wait it did say that his daughter Hermione would be coming home soon could this beautiful girl be her. As he lay on the couch he waited for the precise moment to "wake" up that is until he started to hear the girls' thoughts (Who the I wonder who he is, hmm I'd wake him but he almost looks like an angel sleeping)Damon almost scoffed at that thought if he hadn't remembered he was supposed to be asleep . (Back to Hermione) "Hmm I wonder if Dean's up yet maybe I should make some well since it noon I should make some lunch". "YAAAAAWN!" "Oh hello Mr.…."? "Please Hermione "How do you know my name"? "I'm a friend of your fathers son my name is Damon". "Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you Damon". "The pleasure is all mine ". "So who is this"? Hermione and Damon looked up to see Dean standing at the top of the stairs. "Oh asshole this is Damon, Damon this is asshole." "Come on you're not still mad at me are you"? "One word is all I have to say to that question yes". "You must be Dean don't let her fool you just a few minutes ago she was wondering if you were awake and if she should make lunch for the two of you now three of us". "Oh really?" Dean said with his famous smirk. "**DON'T LET IT GO TO YOUR HEAD IF IT GET'S ANY BIGGER IT'LL FALL OFF**"! (Lunch) "So Damon what is it you do for a living"? Dean asked "Well I don't really work my dad owned this big company but when he died he left the company to my brother Stefan so well I got the manor and the money my brother got the company… what is it you do for a living Dean?" "Oh well I'm from a family of plumbers". "Oh really then how did you meet Hermione and them"? "Well my dad had a job to do here in England so we came all the way here from America just so he could do his job and well one day while me and Sam, my little brother were at the park I started to hear crying and I looked around for where the crying was coming from, and finally I found it the person crying was Hermione she was being bullied and well I dealt with it then we began to become friends I was here for almost two years before my dad packed me and Sam's stuff and moved us in the middle of the night back to America". Dean answered. "Wow so Hermione why would anyone pick on you"? Damon asked "Well when I was younger I had really curly hair the other children would say I looked like a lion and I had buck teeth so I had a slight speech problem Dean was the only other person besides my family and even some of them picked on me to not laugh at me". "I have a hard time believing that". "Oh really give me a minute". Hermione said leaving the table she came back with a book that's title read "Family Album". "Here" she said showing Damon a picture of her when she was five. "You're as beautiful then as you are now". "Why thank you Damon". Just then there the three of them heard a car door shutting. "Must be my mum and dad."


	4. Chapter 3 who's Athena?

Athena looked at the house that she would now be living in she always knew she had a really mum and dad but she never expected them to live in such a beautiful home after living in an orphanage for the last eighteen years it was hard to believe that any one really wanted her but here she was with a mum and a dad and a twin sister though she hadn't met her yet she wondered what Hermione would be like did she have gifts to that she had to hide from the world because she was afraid that if she told anyone she would be considered a freak. "Come on Athena let's not keep everyone waiting". Her mom Jean she thought her name was said as she gently nudged her toward the house. "Mum, dad you're home wait who's this?" Hermione asked looking at the girl standing behind her mother she wore a black shirt blue jeans her hair was held back by a one of those thing that pushed the hair out of your face (she never could remember its name) with a skull on it but the weird thing about the girl was that she looked just like Diana. "Hello I'm Athena". The girl answered. "Hello Athena I'm Hermione why do you look so much like me?" "Hermione". "What dad I think I have a right to ask". "Hermione dear did you ever look in that package we sent to you". "No mum I forgot all about it". "Well then please go get it and we'll all look at it together". "Ok dad… Oh there's a man here who says he's a friend of yours son his names Damon he's in the kitchen with Dean". "Ok Thank You Hermione I'll go see him". Damon and Dean were having a beer and talking when Dan walked in to talk to Damon "Hey Mr. Granger how have you been"? Damon asked "I've been good Damon how's your brother and that girl of yours"? (Coughs) "Their good they've run of together". "Oh well I'm sorry to hear that so how have you been Dean". "I've been good sir I hope you don't mind we were thirsty and we saw the beer and help ourselves". "I don't mind boys hey Dean do you think I could borrow Damon for a few moments"? "Why ask me it's up to him whether or not he comes with you". "Ok –"HEY DAN WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU"! "BE RIGHT THERE DEAR"! When Dan gets back to the living room Hermione, Athena, and Jean are waiting for him Dean and Damon follow him. "Who are you"? both men ask looking at Athena "Well I'm Athena". "Why do you look like Hermione"? "Well if you two will be quiet I'm about to find that out myself ". Hermione answered.

**ohh what do you think gonna happen**


	5. Chapter help!

HELP! please to all those have been reading this story rebeccaaquamarine needs help she can't think of any more ideas and has asked me to ask for help from all of you she only got this far before she ran out of ideas.

This continues from the last chapter. Hermione slowly opened the box in her hands in it were to birth certificates the only difference about the two certificates where the names one had her name the other had Athena's name the other thing in the little box was a picture of her mother holding to new born baby girls. "She's….she's my Twi …my twin she's my twin sister". Hermione answered jumping up and hugging Athena. please help all ideas are appreciated


End file.
